In need, indeed
by Elementalist
Summary: Desires, love, words, hatred, what do they all have in common? They are powerful, powerful enough to spark up needs and wants. Doumeki loves Watanuki, but cannot tell him so. With new found help from Yuko, what will he give up to by Watanuki's side?


Watanuki heaved a heavy sigh as he drug his feet towards Yūko's shop. For the past few days it felt as if a great weight was pressed against his chest, constricting his lungs and ceasing his heart from beating. At first he believed a particularly nasty, evil spirit had decided to cling onto him, but dismissed the belief as quickly as it had sparked up in his mind. For he saw no ghosts or demons being drawn towards him. No, it seemed as if this was caused by a more powerful source; one that drank from the same glass as he, and ate from the same plate. Watanuki, though he would rather deny it, was inflicting this crushing pressure onto himself.

This new thought plagued him as much as the torturing spirits and the workload at the enchantress's so-called shop. There was even the possibility that he'd have to see Doumeki again….It was Friday after all, and Yūko thoroughly enjoyed causing more pain for him. Watanuki found himself sighing again when the shop came into view. Only a few more steps, then the work would begin again. Seriously, couldn't he get the day off? It was his birthday, after all.

"Like that would change anything," he spoke aloud, ignoring the few turned heads pointing in his direction and kept walking.

"Change what…," inquired a voice from behind him.

Watanuki froze. He knew that voice anywhere. Mentally, he cursed and envisioned the world blowing up into a million, lava-coated pieces. The lava part was just for kicks.

"None of your business, idiot! And don't sneak up on people, you'll come off more as the 'stalker' type than you already do!" Watanuki spun on his heel to face Doumeki, narrowing his eyes into a deadly glare while doing so.

Doumeki didn't finch or even take into consideration that the man in front of him was trying to drive him away by glaring daggers. No, instead Doumeki just blinked and went on talking. Like always.

"Well, if it wasn't anyone's business, why did you say it aloud…?"

"Because I felt like it, is that a problem!" Rage was flaring behind Watanuki's eyes now, tinting everything a florescent red color.

Doumeki shrugged, looking at the building in which Watanuki was to arrive at three minutes ago. Of course, he couldn't see the shop--most people couldn't. The ward on it prevented all those expect ones with needs from casting their eyes upon it. Doumeki didn't need anything, so he could only look at an empty lot where it really rested.

"I suppose not….Anyway, isn't today your birthday, Watanuki?"

The crushing feeling over Watanuki's chest intensified. It was so painful in fact, that he snapped his hand to his heart and clutched the thin layer of cloth over it--what little good it did. Fire coursed through his veins, and he had no idea as to way. Was a demon nearby?

_No_, he thought as his forehead broke out into an ice-cold sweat,_ Doumeki is here…The spirits and demons can't touch me…But, then…what's this feeling? …_

"You alright?"

"Fine," he lied through clenched teeth. The pain was becoming too much…his vision was becoming darker. His head spun and ached. What was going on?

"Okay….Anyway, so today is your birthday, right?"

"Yes, why?"

Shrugging once more, Doumeki held out a poorly wrapped gift. Watanuki stared at it, unsure if he should take it or not. Why would Doumeki get him something for his birthday? No one ever got him things for his birthday, now that he thought about it. Being an orphan and all, he never looked forward to his parents showering him with presents. He never had the chance to.

Though the pain was melting his lungs and heart into dust, Watanuki took the gift. "Um…thanks."

Doumeki nodded, looking as if he was going to say something, but then decided against it. He rose up his hand and waved, turning on his own heel, he left Watanuki to stand there. After Doumeki turned the corner and was out of sight, the pressure faded from his chest.

"What…?"

Confused, Watanuki blinked at the space Doumeki was not two seconds ago standing at, then down at the gift. Though his was wondering what it was, he decided he'd wait and open it later, after work.

"Oh! Work!" Legs pumping full speed, Watanuki bound up to the shop, panting ever-so slightly as he burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late!"

Meanwhile, Doumeki had returned to where he and Watanuki where standing moments ago. His eyes shone with something foreign, to both himself and to anyone that truly knew him. He had wanted to tell Watanuki something before he had to work…wherever he had to work, but was unable to do so. There was something preventing him from saying the words he had hidden for so long. In fact, he _needed _to tell him…before he was gone forever.

And suddenly, as if an answer to his need, a tiny, odd shop appeared not too far away. It rested where an empty lot once stood, and where Watanuki was heading earlier. Doumeki allowed his feet to carry him there, all the while thinking about the words left in the back of his throat.

_Watanuki, I love you. _

* * *

Ohkey, well...This is my first xxxHOLiC ficcy...so be gentle. I pray that I got everyone in character.Dunno if it's supposed to be a one-shot or not. Whaddya guys think?

Ficcy's dedicated to my best friend, whom is obsessed with xxxHOLiC. Cheers.

--Ele.


End file.
